


Chocoholic

by SquaryQ



Category: Death Note
Genre: Autism, Chocolate, Games, M/M, Robots, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE:<br/>I have incorporated a headcanon ere that Near is on the autistic spectrum, I am not intending to cause offence!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Near and Mello. Mello and Near.<br/>Rivals? Yes.<br/>Enemies? Maybe.<br/>Playmates? Don't be ridiculous...that was just a one time thing!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>NOTE:<br/>There is mentions of a female OC from my fanfic on Wattpad; You Helped Me To See</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocoholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You are so fucking stupid Mello!" Matt shouts. The custrad blond clenches his fist and turns away from his friend, deciding to punch the wall instead.

"Why the fuck would you say that Matt!" Mello retorts sourly, fist stinging. "I'm ranked above you."

"Only because I'm not fucking bothered, who wants to walk in L's shadow anyway? Except of course his genderbent clone Hisui Grey!" the brunette folds his arms as Mello flinches; of course it's true Hisui looks a lot like L, the blond had only met the detective once but it only takes a glance at the two to understand that L and Hisui are very much alike. Nonetheless Watari's grandaughter is his friend and like anybody, Mello hates hearing another insult his friend.

"Fuck you Matt!" Mello swings a fist at his friend.

"What on earth is going on!" Hisui's great Uncle Jun yells.

"You two are friends get a grip!" Her other great uncle Roger chides.

Mello and Matt hang their heads.

"I need a fag." Matt walks out, producing a lighter. "You coming Mello?"

"You aren't surpost to smoke on the grounds Matt!" Jun chides, folding his arms.

"He won't be on the grounds, you know that Jun." Roger hangs his head.

Mello hasn't moved from his place in the middle of the game room. He waits for a reprimanding. After a few minutes Jun and Roger leave as if they completely forgot Mello had not left with Matt to have a cigarette. He opens a bar of Cadbury's and nibbles on the squares.

The blond curses to himself, storming up to the 'Broom Closet', the best place to go in Wmmy's house to calm down. It has only been in recent weeks in which he has had the confidance to go into that room, if you could class it as a room; it is in fact a staircase which leads to the private living quaters of Watari, Jun, Roger and Hisui, however Hisui and Watari are currently in Japan, too bad he wasn't invited. It would have been interesting, seeing how being a detective really is.

Mello cradles his stinging fist, hissing and occasionally swearing due to the searing sensation at his knuckles. 'This is all Matt's fault' he scapegoats mentaly.

"Mello?" a meek airy voice asks, pulling the door open.

"N-near?" the boy's azure eyes widen in curiosity.

The small albino is clutching a toy rocket and two robots. He looks hopefully up at the older boy. Mello cocks a brow, unsure as to what the usually mute autist wants from him.

"Would Mello play with me." Near bats his surprisingly long lashes at Mello. Mello brushes past Near. The albino looks heartbroken, Jun or Roger would usually play in Near's ridiculous childish world but ever since Watari, head of Wammy's left; 'play time' has pretty much been neglected so the two elderly brothers can co-run the orphanage; keep the geniuses in check.

Mello glances out of the window, spotting his deviant, rule screwing best friend hanging upside down from a tree in the gardens, on a branch that overlooks the street so it's a double wammy of not being on the grounds. He rolls his eyes at his cocky friend, silently hoping that when he climbs down a branch snaps just to put his friend in his place.

"What is Mello looking at?" Near's curiosity spikes as he stands on his toes, trying to see past the blonde's shoulder.

"Nothing, go away Near." Mello dismisses. The playful enthusiastic smile vanishes from the young boy's face just as quickly as it came. Mello returns to look out of the window, one of the only girls at Wammy's called Linda just told Roger and Jun what Matt's doing. Honestly it's unlikely that she intended to stir up trouble, more likley than not, Linda just wanted to ensure Matt's safety and of course hanging upside down like a bat is against every form of health and safety law there must be, especially when smoking.

"Fine." Mello sighs. "I'll play Near. just one game." he turns to see the albino has already gone. Mello rolls his azure eyes and follows to corridoor until he finds Near's door. Mello quietly pushes the door open to see the depressed albino sat on the double bed, making his robots straddle the rocket ship and then making the ship fly.

"Just one game." Mello relents, snapping a new square of chocolate from a bar of Milka. The albino's usually dead and gloomy eyes light up, life suddenly entering him.

"Mello can be the red robot if Mello wants to be the red robot." Near holds out the two robots to Mello. He gingerly takes the blue robt from Near's hand. If the kid's favourite is the red robot then he should be able to be the red robot.

Mello pulls a bar of Galaxy from his tight shiny leather pants and nibbles on the edge having finishes the Milka, while following Near's lead with his strange game. 

~(^v^)~ Time Skip ~(^v^)~

"What a strange game..." Mello murmurs, flopping onto his bed. Mello found within the first thirty minutes that he was going to have to stay on his toes to keep up with the overctive imagination of the easily distracted albino. They went from being robots to using Lego men to build Wammy's house out of dice, to having the robots crash into dice Wammy's. Bizzare is an understatement. Hours were wasted.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Fuck off Matt." Mello growls, still sore from his brown haired best friend's comment on Hisui.

"Mello's phone is ringing. Hisui is calling Mello." Mello sits bolt upright, grin on his face. Finally! Someone he can vent his anger at Matt out to who won't interrupt with robot noises!

Mello opens the door widely, patting the albino's cheek with his constantly sticky fingers as his ringtone blares from his phone. "You're not a bad kid."

Mello slams the door in Near's face but the albino's too happy to care.

"Hisui!" the blond enthuses.

Near twirls a strand of his snowwy white hair. "Near is not a bad kid." he skips happily to the sanctury of his


End file.
